The present invention relates to a levels, and more particularly, relates to a level that is well suited for hanging pictures or other objects on a wall or the like.
Conventional carpenter levels containing an air bubble in a liquid-containing vial are well-known in the prior art, for determining the attitude of an object relative to level or plumb. Such carpenter levels are relatively long and unwieldy, since they require a relatively long gauging surface to provide accurate readings in use. Thus, while a conventional level can be used in hanging a picture or the like on a wall or other vertical surface, to ensure that the picture is not crooked, it is often difficult or impractical to manage the level in relation to a picture frame, due to the length of the level. Furthermore, a conventional level does not include any convenient way to coordinate hanging of the frame and use of the level.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a level device that is well suited for use in hanging a picture or other object on a wall or the like. It is another object of the invention to provide such a level device that is relatively small and lightweight, and is therefore easy to manipulate and use when hanging a picture or the like. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a level device that is relatively simple and cost-effective to manufacture. A still further object of the invention to provide such a level device that is capable of being retained on the picture or the like when in use. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a level device that includes a feature by which the use is able to quickly ascertain the position of the level device relative to the picture or the like.